


Give Me My Flowers While I Yet Live

by Eramia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character of Color, Letters, Love Letters, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: The holidays come around and Fareeha and Angela find themselves celebrating it apart as life takes them in different directions, but despite a technological world, they keep in touch through hand-written letters.





	Give Me My Flowers While I Yet Live

_ My Dearest Fareeha, _

_ Isn’t it so ironic that my work finally lets me go to Egypt and yet when I arrive, I find you long gone? I hope you are enjoying your Christmas break, my love. How is your father, by the way? I hope you got to Canada safe and well. Hope you two are doing alright and enjoying the holidays. _

_ Sorry for the pessimism, my dear. It seems these days I can only do just that: hope. _

_ Things in Egypt have been alright, and honestly, the weather is a nice change from Northern Europe. I am glad I finally have the opportunity to see it. I wish, one day, we can see it together. Unfortunately, my work here keeps me on my toes. _

_ The technology available here is nothing compared to Overwatch but thankfully, the human body does not change. Regardless of what is available, we can still do good. At least, that’s what I’m trying to do. I can’t say much has changed about the outbreak here. It doesn’t feel like we’ve been making much progress. But I can’t lose hope. Not yet. I want more than anything for this to be a safe country for you to return to, my dear. If the universe permits it, I might even get a chance to see you for a day or two. _

_ Here’s to hope! _

_ Love, _

_ Your Angel _

* * *

_ Dear Angela, _

_ You trade snow for sand and I sand for snow. Now that is irony, my angel. _

_ You do know you can just text me instead of writing out a letter? Oh, I’m kidding, I know how much you wanted to do this. There’s something nice about a handwritten letter, something personal. I like it. _

_ Anyhow, we’ve been enjoying our break but I’ll admit, I feel antsy. I’m not used to having so much time off to myself. It’s only a matter of time before my father gets annoyed with me cleaning every little thing in the house every day. I’m not even a particularly big fan of cleaning, I just want something to do. I’m sure you look for the opposite. I can only imagine how busy you are. I hope you can catch a break soon, my dear. It is almost the holiday season. A moment of quiet, at least, my dear. _

_ My dad and I will be going out to dinner tonight, which I’m looking forward to. I don’t think I’ve gone out to a nice restaurant in a while, nor has he. I think it would do us both good to get out some. We definitely need some fresh air. _

_ Please take care of yourself, my dear. I know you are so busy caring for others. Don’t forget about you. _

_ Love, _

_ Fareeha _

* * *

_ My Dearest Fareeha, _

_ I am trying my best, but if I can be honest, I am wavering, if only slightly. _

_ I think I’m becoming a part-time funeral director. Too often do I have to give out flowers to those too late to receive them. It is a fact of life that I cannot save everyone. An angel cannot look over everyone all at once. But can you blame me for trying? _

_ I am sorry this letter is so short. I am just so tired. I have been up for so long I can barely stay awake. No, I am not drunk. I have only had a couple of drinks throughout the day, but you know as well as I do that I would never be drunk on the job. No matter how much it hurts, I have to face it head on. _

_ I will stay strong for you, my love, and for everyone who needs me. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Angel _

* * *

_ Dear Angela, _

_ Baby, I am so sorry that you have to be going through this. You are doing amazing work and no doubt the world is better off with your efforts in it. I know exactly what you mean. At one point it seemed that my life was also a garden of lilies: first my mother and then my squad captain. I believe when we fight, it’s for them. _

_ I can change my flight and be on the first plane back to Egypt to see you. Just say the word, my angel. _

_ Love, _

_ Fareeha _

* * *

_ My Dearest Fareeha, _

_ You should be enjoying the Holidays with your family, not in a camp with me! I am fine, I promise. It was just a moment of weakness. I’m alright now. I think today I had to give out less flowers than usual. See? Everything will work out. _

_ I hate to cut this short but I have to go. I will write again soon! _

_ Love, _

_ Your Angel _

* * *

_ Dear Angela, _

_ I don’t know how I didn’t make this clear to you: you are a part of my family too. But if you insist, I will stay with my father. I hope you don’t mind, but I talked with him last night about how you are feeling. He wouldn’t mind if I left early to support you. You know I would do so in a heartbeat. I would fly over there, suit or no suit. _

_ I love you, Angela. Know that. _

_ Love, _

_ Fareeha _

* * *

_ My Dearest Fareeha, _

  
  


_ I know you love me, my dear. There’s not a day that goes by that I forget this. But please, you don’t have to come. In fact, I’ll say that I prescribe you some quality time with your father. Sorry, doctor’s orders! Nothing you can do now. _

_ Just kidding. I love you too. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Angel _

* * *

_ Dear Angela, _

_ You know, just for that, I might as well fly there, just to kiss you again. I miss you so much. Please take care of yourself until I can see you again. It won’t be long. _

_ Love, _

_ Fareeha _

* * *

_ My Dearest Fareeha, _

_ I will take perfectly good care of myself. I am a doctor after all. But yes, I think some quality time with my girlfriend is also what this doctor prescribes. I will see you soon. _

_ You know how I like to be cheesy. There’s this gospel song on the radio that’s been playing nonstop, “Give Me My Flowers While I Yet Live”. When I see you, my dear, know that I will be waiting with flowers. I cannot wait to see you! _

_ Love, _

_ Your Angel _

* * *

_ Dear Angela, _

_ That sounds perfect, my angel. I will have to fly there extra quick then. _

_ My father says hello, by the way, and he wishes you a Merry Christmas. Also, if anything, you are always invited to sit at our dinner table. It can have as many or as little flowers as you like. _

_ Love, _

_ Fareeha _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Love you, Cyn! <3
> 
> You know where to find me! And if you don't just check my profile. Good place to start.


End file.
